


life lessons.

by invitationless



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, M/M, Seijoh - Freeform, Small fic, aoba johsai, haikyuu fanfiction, kunimi / kindaichi, m x m, mlm, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invitationless/pseuds/invitationless
Summary: kindaichi tries to get something on his computer to work. while he is getting frustrated and flipping out, kunimi is sitting nearby, cracking up
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	life lessons.

The spiked haired man had pressed the power button on his computer to get it to boot itself and fully function this time. Across the room was Kindaichi’s boyfriend, Akira Kunimi, who was watching this all take place and laughing slightly at Kindaichi’s failure. 

A short while later, the computer had started to work for a while which helped out Kindaichi do the worksheet he needed to fill out so he could look for his next job. But this didn’t last for long because the whole computer crashed just before he had finished the sheet.

Loud sounds of laughter could be heard behind him, but that sound didn’t cover the silence for long as it was replaced with sounds of extreme rage, from Kindaichi himself.

Later on both Kunimi and Kindaichi agreed that he should just quit. Life lesson #8 : never let Kindaichi Yutaro use a computer, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is the biggest thing i have wrote in a while so i hope it was enjoyable! fic is also posted on my tumblr @ invitationless !! <3


End file.
